This invention relates to a card reader/writer for performing data communication of reading/writing information from/into a card such as an IC card, and a communication method of the card reader/writer.
Conventionally, a contact card reader/writer and a non-contact card reader/writer cannot be formed as one apparatus. When one card reader/writer communicates with both a contact card and a non-contact card, the circuit in the card reader/writer-must be formed so as to be used by these two objects. The sharing of the circuit is, however, so difficult that the manufacturing cost will increase. For this reason, there has not been provided the card reader/writer capable of communication with both a contact card and a non-contact card.
The object of the present invention is to provide a card reader/writer capable of communication with both a contact card and a non-contact card in order to read/write data therein, and a communication method of the card reader/writer.
The above-mentioned object of the present invention are attained by a card reader/writer comprising: first means for performing data communication with a non-contact card through an antenna; second means for performing data communication with a contact card; switching means for switching the second means and the first means; and control means for performing data communication with a card by using the switching means to switch one of the first means and the second means.
The above-mentioned object of the present invention are attained by a card reader/writer connected to a superior apparatus to perform data communication with a card, comprising: communication means for performing data communication with a non-contact card via an antenna; processing means for performing data communication with a contact card; switching means for switching the processing means and the communication means; control means for, when an apparatus reader/writer receives a card read permission signal from the superior apparatus, controlling the switching means to switch the processing means and the communication means, and performing one of the data communication control of controlling data communication with the non-contact card by using the communication means and the data communication control of controlling data communication with the contact card by using the processing means.
The above-mentioned object of the present invention are attained by a card reader/writer comprising: a first interface for performing data communication with a non-contact card through an antenna; a second interface for performing data communication with a contact card; first determination means for determining whether or not the non-contact card sends a response signal after sending a driving signal is sent to the non-contact card through the first interface; first disabling means for disabling the second interface when the first determination means determine that the non-contact card sends the response signal; second determination means for, when the first determination means determine that the non-contact card sends no response signal, determining after a driving signal is sent to the contact card through the second interface whether or not the contact card sends a response signal; and second disabling means for, when the second determination means determine that the contact card sends the response signal, disabling the first interface.
The above-mentioned object of the present invention are attained by a communication method of a card reader/writer, wherein data communication with one of non-contact card and contact card is performed by switching first means for performing data communication with the non-contact card through an antenna and second means for performing data communication with the contact card.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.